


Lup's Baby

by ManiManTheWriter



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Miscarriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:31:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiManTheWriter/pseuds/ManiManTheWriter
Summary: Lup and Barry almost had a baby during the Stolen Century, but then came the reset. Everyone was how they were before, including Lup. Which meant she wasn't pregnant anymore.





	1. Stolen Century

Here they were, on another plane just hoping they could find the light before the Hunger got there and took it along with the whole plane. This time though… About halfway through the year Lup started getting sick and Taako knew something was up. This was his sister and he knew when something was wrong. As the year progressed she stuck closer to Barry and they would talk in hushed tones. So hushed that even Taako couldn’t figure out what they were saying. It wasn’t for a few more months that Lup pulled Taako aside to tell him what was up.

“Taako… I’ve gotta tell you something. Something important.”

“Is it what you and Barold have been talking about secretly for the past few months? Because ch’boy is dying to know.”

“Yeah… Taako, I’m pregnant.”

Well… That wasn’t what he expected at all. But it was definitely possible. The two were almost always stuck together ever since they’d confessed.

“So… I’m gonna be an uncle. Now I’ve gotta start working on shit to make sure I’ll be the cool uncle. You should’ve told me sooner Lu-Lu.”

“Taako it’s not going to work out… The reset, remember?”

The reset when they left one plane and went to another. Magnus got his black eye, their clothes repaired themselves, and they… They went back to how they were exactly a year ago. Lup wouldn’t be pregnant anymore and he wouldn’t be an uncle.

“Shit… You and Barry holding up ok? Of course you’re not, you tried to make a little mini you and now it’s not got that chance, never did. Fuck I was actually really excited.”

Taako hugs his sister, knowing this was going to be hard on her. This was something she’d talked about, having a normal and functional family. Now that she was on the way, it wasn’t going to happen. After a bit Barry finds them and joins in. The three don’t say anything, lamenting the life that would never truly be. If at one point Lup started to cry Barry and Taako didn’t say anything, but just held her tighter.

As the rest of the year passes Lup’s belly starts to grow and she stays in Barry’s room more and more. Finally, on the day the hunger shows up, she stands on the deck, fighting with her family. Maybe they could drive off the hunger and she could have her baby in a few more months. On either side of her are Taako and Barry, with Magnus at her back. Davenport is flying them around, hoping that they wouldn’t have to leave this plane. Lucretia is by Davenport, keeping him safe. Merle was actually in front of Lup, hoping to deflect any hits coming straight at Lup.

In the end, they have to leave before they are swallowed up along with the plane. After the reset Lup collapses into Barry’s arms and yells in anguish. Her baby was gone and she couldn’t do anything about it. Quickly the others come over and comfort Lup as best they can. Of course nothing could truly help except for time and support from those around her.

As the years go by, Lup never comes close to having another baby. She was too afraid to lose another unborn baby like that. It’s not until the relics are made and spread out that she dares to let herself relax around that subject. Of course seeing Lucretia’s journals, and what she was planning… Well she had to leave and try to collect them before Lucretia could. Of course she made sure to get a drink from the voidfish before she left, wanting to keep her memories intact. She didn't want to lose any of it. All of her memories were too precious.


	2. Five Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lup isn't alone anymore, but it's still not better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is up! I'm honestly amazed it was done this fast.

Five years after leaving and finding out that Lucretia did follow through with her plan, Lup is definitely not alone. But she has to be all the more careful now. It hurt at times to know that Lucretia was in charge of some secret organization and had pitted them all against her. At this point she was just glad that she had a body and that they were safe.

“Mama, I’m hungry.” Lup looks down at her lap and smiles. Her little boy was finally awake.

“Well good morning to you too. Come on, let’s head into town and get some breakfast.” She gets up and holds his hand, walking to the nearby city of Rockport. All the Bodett’s were odd at first, but they’d gotten used to it over time. Or at least she had. Angus had grown up seeing it and didn’t think anything of it.

“Mama, how come it’s just us?”

“What do you mean kiddo?”

“All the Bodett’s have mom’s and dad’s. I have just a mom.”

“Ango… It’s just us because one of my friends wanted to fix things… And it didn’t fix anything. Now it’s only us. One day though, we’ll find your daddy, along with your uncles. Until that day, we have to be patient. I know it isn’t easy on you but you gotta trust me.”

“Ok… I love you.”

“I love you too Angus, so much.”

Lup picks up Angus and holds him close as they get into Rockport, getting them some food and sitting down on a bench to eat. She had told Angus some stories, but of course it wasn’t easy to tell them and keep them PG. So after a while she gave up. Angus had never said a swear and if he did that was fine.

When the two are done eating they head to a bookstore and Lup lets Angus pick a couple books. He was a smart kid and she wanted to encourage that. So when the books were bigger than he was she would help him carry them and listen to him read, correcting him here and there. Not that he needed it much anymore. At times he would be correcting her if she decided to read to him for a change.

“Alright, that all the books you want?”

“Yeah!” Angus smiles up at his mom. He was happy that she would always buy him new books when they came into Rockport. It had been a while so he had just finished off his last book.

“Alright, then let’s pay for this and then head home.”

Lup takes the books to the front and pays for them, then takes Angus home. As they walk Angus holds onto Lup as she reads the titles of the books.

“These are pretty advanced baby. You sure you’re gonna understand these?”

“Yeah! Some of that stuff was in my last books, so I wanna learn more!”

“Alright, then you keep learning Angus. I’m never gonna stop you if you want to learn.”

Lup ruffles his hair. Angus was like Barry in that way, she supposed. Always ready to learn something new, no matter how long it took. She smiles and looks at Angus. Even if he was all Barry in smarts, at least it was obvious that he was still partly hers. His ears were only a bit pointed, but it was obvious to any elf that he was a half-elf. Thankfully, on this plane that was fine. Half elves were practically a norm.

“Mama? Why are you crying? Are you ok?”

Lup quickly wipes her eyes and nods.

“I’m ok. Just thinking about your dad. You are so much like him Angus. So smart and very handsome.”

Angus giggles and nods.

“I wanna be like him when I grow up! Especially if it helps you!”

“Angus… Come here baby.” Lup stops and pulls Angus close, squeezing him. Angus hugs back happily. They were always close, so random hugs were always welcome.

“I love you Angus. You keep reading and getting smart, but do it for you. You’re gonna do great things, I just know it.”

“I love you too mama. That’s why I wanna.”

Lup nods and picks up Angus, heading back to their home outside of Rockport. That night Angus decides to listen to more stories from his mom, rather than read the big books they had just bought. He wanted to know more about his family.


	3. Five More Years and Some Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus meets some familiar faces.

Over the next few years, Lup tells Angus what to do if she ever disappeared. Unfortunately, she did disappear only five years later. So with a heavy heart Angus packs up his things and buys a ticket for the Rockport Limited to Neverwinter. Why his mom had told him to do this he didn’t know, but he had his story straight. He was going to meet his grandfather in Neverwinter, not that he even had a grandfather. But that’s what he was told to do and so he does it, trusting his mom.

Minutes before the train is supposed to depart, three men get on. Three men Angus knew very well, despite having never met them. His uncles, three of them at least: Taako, Magnus, and Merle. So his mom had a good reason for telling him to get on this train. How she knew though, was beyond him. So he keeps reading his book and pretending that he isn’t excited to see his family.

As they come over to him he goes over his story in his head. He was going to visit his grandfather in Neverwinter. He was here alone because he was a smart boy who could handle himself. So when the three come over he only looks up when he’s spoken to. Hearing the voices and making sure to match them to faces was an amazing experience for him. Of course the last name was out of the blue. A character out of one of his favorite books had that last name.

When the three of them suddenly leave he shrugs and gets back to his book. As he listens to the adults around him on the train, he somehow gets mixed up in finding the serial killer that was possibly hunting them all. After some thought he brings his uncles to his sleeper car and tries to talk them into helping, calling them out on the fake names and trying hard not to just say their names. Taako Taaco, Magnus Burnsides, and Merle Highchurch: his family. Not that they could remember his mom. They wouldn’t know him either.

When it’s all over Angus leaves, vibrating with excitement. He’d met his uncles and one of them looked exactly like his mom. He wished he could tell her everything, but she was gone. Now he had to find this place that she had told him to go. Somewhere safe where no one would try and mess with him until it was time. Of course as he’s looking for the place, someone grabs him.

“Let go of me! Please let go!” He manages to squirm away but he’s pulled back.

“Hey, hold on kid! Look at me for a second!” A man, a random man that wanted him to stop struggling for some dumb reason that wasn’t going to happen. After a bit of a struggle he’s forced to stop and look up. In front of him is a human man. A man who was kinda pudgy, wearing glasses, and a pair of blue jeans.

"Dad..."


	4. Barry Bluejeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry Bluejeans is alive, and this is (part of) his story.

Barry J Bluejeans didn’t know who he was, didn’t know where he belonged, or how he’d gotten in this pod. But after finding a note written by… someone, he gets dressed, puts on his glasses, and finds a book with all of the answers. His name was Barry; he was a lich, a necromancer, and a member of the IPRE. The Institute of Planar Research and Exploration; a team of seven people including himself, and the woman he had fallen in love with. There were so many drawings of her stuffed into the book. Definitely not drawn by him, he knew that much. No, it was by Lucretia… The name made him angry for a reason he didn’t know and couldn’t find in his book. So he reads it all to catch himself up on his life. It’s a lot for sure and there were holes, but he knew finding Lup… Finding Lup meant finding the answers to all of the holes.

Before he had died, he’d left a lead on her whereabouts. A city called Rockport, and another called Neverwinter. He also had a lead on his brother in law and his friends from the IPRE, but he’d died after meeting up with them; then died again after getting the lead on Lup. Lup felt like top priority, so he grabs his things and heads out. Time to get his answers once and for all. When he gets to Rockport he decides to take the train to Neverwinter after searching everywhere and finding no sign of Lup except for an abandoned home.

After getting to Neverwinter he once again searches the whole city, looking for her everywhere and even asking people if they’ve seen her. When no one can tell him anything, he slumps in an alleyway and looks at his book. It’s when he looks up he sees a boy. A boy who looks so much like Lup, he’s even a half-elf. It would make sense… So without thinking he grabs the boy and pulls him out of view.

“Let go of me! Please let go!”

“Hey, hold on kid! Look at me for a second!” All he wanted was to get a good look on this kid and if he didn’t see it then he’d let go and run off to go find some more clues. So when he manages to stop the kid from squirming he looks him over, only to hear what he was almost hoping for.

“Dad…”

Barry smiles and hugs the boy. This was his and Lup’s kid.

“You are hers. I knew it. You look so much like her. Come on, let’s go find a place to sit and talk.”


	5. Angus Joins the Bureau of Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus joins the B.O.B. and meets a familiar face. Sort of.

Over the next year, Angus tries to tell Barry about the missing century of his life and fails many times. No matter how he phrased it, Barry only heard static. Even writing it down seemed to be useless. Instead he tells his dad about his own life, what he and Lup had done and all of their little adventures together. Barry was happy to listen to those stories even if some part of him wished he could have been there with his family. There was nothing he could do to change that though.

Towards the end of that year someone shows up asking for Angus and when he recognizes the bracers, he decides to go with them. Barry wants to go, but he knew what would happen if he did. He would most likely die again. So it’s with a heavy heart that he lets Angus go on his own, knowing he would be around Taako and that Taako would be drawn to him too without realizing it. Just as he had been drawn to Angus because he looked so much like Lup.

After Angus gets there he’s taken to the Director’s office. The woman who walks in seems almost familiar to him but he can’t quite place it. Then he learns her name.

“Hello Angus, I’m the Madame Director. My name is Lucretia, you can call me either.”

“O-oh. Well it’s nice to meet you ma’am. My name is Angus… Angus McDonald.” This was the woman who wiped the memories of all of his family. She tore them apart and took his dad away from him before he was even born.

After some talking he gets introduced to the Voidfish and he gets a sip of the juice like substance. Then he learns all of the things that were just static to him before. But nothing on what happened before all of this. So maybe there was another out there. That would make the most sense to him. Lucretia would definitely have it, but he had to bide his time.  


For now he was given a room and he requested to work with Taako, Magnus, and Merle. After showing he was plenty capable he is granted the access that he needs to start his search. After a while he meets up with the three before they go on their next mission. A mission to find something he knew a lot about before even joining the B.O.B. But he had to play pretend and keep his lips sealed until the right time.


	6. Lucretia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucretia's thoughts about Angus.

Twelve years of taking care of someone who had done so much for her and hoping the others were alright, and three people she loved in many ways appear and help her continue to fix things. Lucretia hurt every day because of what she’d done, but now… Now she hurt even more. A young boy named Angus had joined them and as much as he insisted his last name was McDonald she knew better. He had too much sass to be anything but a Taaco. Or perhaps Bluejeans was more appropriate. Regardless, he was not who he said he was. He took to Taako too easily to be anything but his blood. So Lup had a child after what she had done.

That hurt more than what had happened to Davenport even. She had put a child in the middle of all of this and he didn’t even know his family and wouldn’t be able to until this was all over. If something went wrong would he even be able to come with them? Or would he just be left behind because he was born on this plane? Lup would never forgive her if that happened. None of them would. She had to make sure her plan worked so they could all stay together.

All she wanted was to stop running. She wanted to have a true home where she could live with her family. Especially now that Lup and Barry had a child. He was all alone and now it was her job to make sure he stayed safe. No way would she let Angus get in harm’s way while he was here at the Bureau of Balance. He was basically her nephew and she was going to do what she could to protect him.

So as the years go by she keeps him close. Unfortunately she keeps him too close. Angus is a smart boy and she should have known he would figure everything out. Of course it was almost too late. The hunger was upon them and she had to hurry and go through with her plan. What she doesn’t expect is Taako, along with Barry, pointing an umbrella and a wand at her with pure anger on their faces. It hurts even more to see Angus do the same.  


Taako opens his mouth to say something, but Angus beats him to it.

“You took everything from us! I didn’t know my dad! I didn’t even know my own uncle! You tore your own family apart! All because of some selfish plan! They would have helped you Lucretia! Now my mom is gone and it’s your fault! Now step back, sit down, and don’t try anything!”

Taako pulls Angus close.

“Well said Ango. Now, go with Barold and figure this out.”

Angus takes Barry’s hand and pulls him away while Taako makes sure Lucretia will stay put. After that he follows after Angus and Barry to help however he can. When he finds them Angus is pouring over Lucretia’s journals as fast as he can, which was just as fast as Lucretia could. Once he finds what he needs he gathers everyone quickly.

“I know what we need to do! Lucretia was going to cut off our plane so the Hunger couldn’t get to it. But, that would mess up your ship! So, we need to do the opposite. We need to cut the Hunger off from us! We need to cut it off from everything so that it can’t hurt any other plane!”

“Angus is that even possible?” Barry wanted to trust his son, but he also didn’t want to risk everything on one plan and have to leave him behind when it didn’t work.

“Of course! Lucretia was working on a spell to cut off this plane. If we rework it we can cut off the Hunger and save this plane. I know we can do it dad. Just trust me.” Taako puts a hand on Angus’ shoulder.

“I trust you, what do you need hun?” Angus looks at the Umbra Staff Taako is holding.

“I need my mom.” He grabs it quickly, shocking Taako so he doesn’t try to take it back before Angus smashes it on the ground. Behind him a black tendril appears as he’s shot backward. Before he can go far something stops him as fire whips around everyone and destroys the tendril.

There she is, the one person who could help them all. Phantasmal, resplendent, and ready to save her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's only one chapter left after this. Then comes the end.


	7. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunger is here. Can the IPRE stop it before it's too late?

Lup was back and both of her boys were so happy to see her.

“Mama!” Angus rushes over to try and even feel her as Barry rushes forward as well to do the same. Lup touches them as best she can, wanting to be close to her boys.

“Alright you two, let’s get to work. Angus, start on that spell. Barry, let’s start kicking Hunger butt.”

“Ready when you are.” Barry smiles at her, happy to have her back.

Angus sits down to get to work while everyone but Magnus runs off to fight. He stays put with Angus to do what he does best, protect. Of course Angus knows there is another who needs Magnus. He would be fine for a little while, but Fisher needed Magnus more than he did.

“Uncle Magnus! You’ve gotta go get Fisher and Junior! Fisher needs their baby!”

“I can’t leave you kiddo, your mom would have my head!”

“She’s busy! I’ll be fine I promise!” Angus looks at Magnus, trying to convey that he would be alright on his own. Magnus nods and ruffles Angus’ hair, then rushes off to help Fisher. With that Angus gets back to work on channeling the spell to get ready and use it against the hunger.

After a few minutes he feels a familiar presence around him and he gets ready to try and run, but Lucretia stops him.

“You’re just a boy Angus, let me help. I won’t stop you. I see now what I was doing wrong.”

Angus looks at Lucretia, nodding a bit and then getting back to his focus. Once they’re ready Lucretia scoops him up and they head to the Starblaster to get close enough to the Hunger to use the spell. When they get there everyone is waiting. Of course no one wants Angus to go and Lup is the first to say so.

“Angus no, you need to stay here where it’s safe. I can’t lose you.”

“Mama it’s too late for that. If I don’t go the spell won’t have the energy it needs and then the Hunger wins. I won’t be alone, so I’ll be safe.” Angus touches her as best he can, wanting to convey that he would be fine.

“Alright… Please be safe baby. Lucretia if he gets hurt I’m coming right to you to find out why. You hear me? That’s my baby.”

“I’ll keep him safe Lup, just like I have since I found him.” Lucretia takes Angus onto the Starblaster as he looks around.

The ship was familiar to Angus in a way that was only by his imagination. Lup had told him everything she could about the Starblaster and from what he could see he’d remade it in his head very well. Of course now wasn’t the time for that. Now was the time for focus so he could save his home. He didn’t want to be left behind to die with this plane. He was sure that was what would happen if the Starblaster left. So when a man appears on the deck it takes everything in him not to rush over to help his family fight. He was needed right where he was to channel the spell.

“Please let this work and let them be safe. I wanna have my family please.”

Lucretia comforts Angus as they get close enough to cast this spell. Once they get close the two of them cast the spell, putting a bubble around the Hunger to cut it off. At the last second Lucretia and Angus get hit, but they stay on deck with some quick maneuvering by Davenport so they can finish the spell.

As the fight winds down and Davenport starts bringing the Starblaster down Lucretia cheers and hugs Angus.

“We did it! Angus we’re safe now!”

Angus doesn’t answer though. No, he didn’t look too good. In fact there was a bit of blood dripping out of his mouth. Lucretia stares and then rushes onto the main deck.

“Merle! Merle please tell me you have a spell slot left!”

“Uh no, I’m pretty much tapped out. Why do you-“ The other three on the deck all notice at the same time. Quickly Taako takes Angus and tries to wake him up. When that doesn’t work he tries to use a spell, but all of his slots are burned as well.

Magnus digs through his bag, hoping for something, anything that would help Angus.

“I’m out of healing potions, I’ve got nothing. Fuck!”

Davenport lands the ship and Taako races off to see if anyone had an extra spell slot or a healing potion that would help Angus get through this. He couldn’t let his nephew die. He’d never forgive himself and who knew what it would do to Lup. She might not be able to hold herself together even with Barry right there with her. He might just fall apart along with her.

It takes some searching, but Avi brings one and Taako makes Angus drink as carefully as he can. Once it’s all down Angus’ throat, Lup manages to find them. Right behind her is Barry. Taako hands Angus to Barry and paces a bit, only stopping when Kravitz finds him and holds him close.

Lup wraps herself around her boys, shaking and trying to keep calm.

“Angus… Please baby, wake up. Don’t die please. I can’t lose you too Angus.” Barry holds Angus close, shaking and trying not to destroy his body already, he needed to be able to hold his son since Lup couldn’t. It was so hard though with Angus not moving.

After a few minutes Angus coughs and looks up tiredly.

“Dad? Mama?” Barry nods quickly and holds Angus as close as he can.

“We’re here Angus, we’re here. You did so good kiddo.”

“You did so good Ango. You helped save the whole plane baby.” Angus nods and smiles.

“We did it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone in the Taz Fic Writers discord for reading my angst and then reading it again here.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after the day of Story and Song?

A year after the day of Story and Song people still stop the IPRE on the street for autographs. Angus of course keeps himself out of the story. Who would believe a little boy helped save the world? Besides, he needed to keep quiet so he could continue to be a good detective! Not that either of his parents were too happy about it, but they supported him. If he was the world’s greatest detective then they would be there for him no matter what. That’s just who they were as people. Especially as his parents. Keeping him safe though was another story. That would take some extra work.

Taako and Kravitz build two home with the help of Magnus. Barry, Lup, and Angus move into one so the twins could be close, not wanting to be apart. Twelve years was just too much time for them considering just how close they had been all of their lives. Why would they want to be apart now that they had each other once again?

Angus had a room in each house, wanting to be with all of his family. Even the other IPRE members, except Lucretia. Lucretia had hurt him in and his family and he didn’t trust her. He didn’t hate her like Taako, but he couldn’t forgive her easily like Merle. He was more like Magnus. He would tolerate her, but he was hurt by what she’d done.

In the end, most of them end up being in the two houses quite a bit, all having rooms. As a little joke Magnus even adds a little tunnel for Angus to go back and forth that everyone ends up using because it’s just easier. Especially when it’s cold.

Years after the day of Story and Song the IPRE aren’t stopped as much and Angus is known as the world’s greatest detective. As the years go by he’s more of a star than his family, not that they mind. They had their time and now it was his. So they all support him and even help him from time to time. As Angus gets older he goes on reaper jobs with his parents to figure out who the necromancers are.

At the end of a long and happy life Angus Bluejeans-Taaco is welcomed by the Raven Queen and becomes a reaper alongside his parents. Just like he’d wanted since he’d found out. Now he would never lose his parents again and they would never lose him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is it. This is the end of Lup's Baby! I can't believe it's done already but don't worry, I will be back with this! I'll flesh out other things as I think of them. So check out my other stories in the mean time and check me out on tumblr @manimanthewritingman


End file.
